Sinful Love : Un amour interdit ?
by MisaKuran
Summary: Diamond, une jeune colonel de la marine devra à la suite d'une mission infiltrer les pirates de Barbe Blanche. Seulement tout ne va pas forcément se passer comme elle le pensait... Ace x OC
1. Prologue : Illusion ?

Hey !

Voici ma première fanfic :

**Titre**** :** Sinful Love (Un amour interdit)

**Genre** **: **Romance/Aventure

**Pairing :** Ace x OC

**Résumé** **:** Diamond est une jeune colonel de la marine, qui à la suite d'une mission, se retrouve à devoir s'infiltrer chez les pirates de Barbe Blanche, seulement tout ne va pas forcément se passer comme elle l'avait imaginé...

Je précise (même si je pense que tout le monde le sait déjà - - ' ) que One Piece ne m'appartient pas et appartient à Oda-sensei.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Prologue: Illusion ?...

''A force de jouer avec le feu, tu finiras par te brûler''.

Étendue sur le sol froid, entourée par l'obscurité, elle ne pouvait rien ressentir.

''Diamond''

Une voix l'appelait...

''Diamond''

Une voix enfantine...

'' Réveille-toi !''

Consumant les ténèbres par sa douceur...

'' Ouvre les yeux ! ''

Elle s'exécuta cette fois, mais n'aperçut rien, tout était sombre. Autour, les ténèbres l'entouraient, le silence régnait. A travers la pénombre, elle entrevu une lumière. Se retournant, elle vit un jeune garçon se tenant debout non loin d'une falaise. La jeune femme essayait mentalement de se décrire son visage. Un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres qui, elles seules, lui étaient apparentes. Il ne se tenait qu'à quelques mètres, elle aurait pu l'atteindre en ne faisant que quelques pas, pourtant...

Il lui sourit encore, tristement, cette fois.

Pleine d'interrogations, elle s'approcha de lui, le faisant reculer d'un pas puis de deux. Il était désormais dos à elle quelques centimètres seulement le séparant maintenant du bord.

Qu'était cette sensation qu'elle ressentait au fond d'elle ? De l'angoisse ? De l'inquiétude ?

...Pour lui ?

''- Attention, tu devrais reculer, lui lança-t-elle.

Il se retourna de nouveau, de sorte à être face à elle :

''- Je ne peux plus reculer maintenant.''

Elle ne répondit rien, non pas qu'elle ne savait pas quoi répondre mais les mots ne lui venaient pas. Elle continua simplement à le fixer comme pour lui demander des explications.

''tu dois choisir entre-''

Ne finissant pas sa phrase, il tomba, se laissant entraîner par le vide. Elle accouru du plus vite qu'elle pu vers le bord, mais le jeune garçon était déjà tombé..

laissant à nouveau les ténèbres la consumer...

* * *

Voilà pour le prologue, le premier chapitre sera posté bientôt.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Révélation

Hey ! Voici, le premier chapitre de la fic.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Révélations

Son corps se soulevant sous le coup de la torpeur, elle s'éveilla. De la douleur pouvant se ressentir à travers son cœur tambourinant, elle venait encore de se réveiller de ce cauchemar qui la hantait depuis des jours, Le sourire de ce garçon avait maintenant laisser place à de l'interrogation, elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais au fond d'elle elle avait l'impression que tout cela aurait pu être évité.

La jeune femme continuait de se questionner quant à qui il était et du choix dont il parlait. Quelque chose lui faisait étrangement penser qu'il lui était familier, peut-être était-il un souvenir ? Un souvenir qu'elle aurait oublié...

Constatant que la nuit n'était pas encore achevée à travers sa fenêtre, elle décida de tuer le temps en étudiant -encore une fois- un dossier.

La jeune marine chercha à travers une pile de papiers entassée dans une pochette de son sac à dos, un dossier en particulier.

Se réinstallant sur son lit, elle l'examina.

''Dossier 135, pensa-t-elle.''

Diamond ne le savait pas encore, mais cette journée promettait d'être longue, très longue...

* * *

Laissant la fatigue la submerger, elle s'était endormie encore une fois puis fut réveillée par les rayons du soleil qui tapaient à travers les carreaux de la fenêtre.

Se levant du lit sur lequel elle était désormais assise, elle ressentit une forte douleur à l'abdomen. Elle y plaça sa main et constata que non seulement celui-ci était entouré de bandages mais que ses bras l'étaient tout autant. Prise de confusion, elle s'empressa de sortir de sa cabine cherchant des réponses et fût stupéfaite lorsqu'elle découvrit qu'elle se trouvait à bord d'un bateau. Immense soit-dit en passant. La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit qu'un homme blond vint la sortir de sa torpeur :

«- Je vois que tu t'es enfin réveillée mais tu ne devrais pas bouger tes blessures risquent de se rouvrir sinon, lui lança-t-il.»

Elle se contenta de le regarder, sans rien lui répondre, ne sachant quoi dire.

«- Ah, c'est vrai, désolé, je ne me suis pas présenté, je suis Marco.»

Marco... Ce nom, lui semblait familier et puis elle avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part, celui-là.

Remarquant que la jeune femme n'avait pas l'air très ouverte à la discussion, le blond lança :

«- Et toi ?»

Auquel elle répondit :

«- Ça ne te regarde pas...»

Visiblement, en plus de ne pas être très bavarde cette fille n'était pas non plus très sympathique. Enfin, il ne lui en voulait pas elle devait sûrement se méfier.

«- Tu te méfies, je me trompe ? Ne t'inquiète pas je ne te veux pas de mal.»

Elle continua à l'ignorer.

«- Je vois... Mais dis-moi au juste, qu'est-ce qu'une gamine comme toi fait dans le nouveau monde ?

- Je ne suis pas une gamine ! Explosa-t-elle tout en grommelant des choses incompréhensibles.

- D'accord, d'accord, tu n'es pas une gamine. Et donc ?

- T'as pas besoin de le savoir.

- Comme tu veux... Enfin, tu as eu de la chance. Si Ace n'était pas passé par là, tu serais probablement morte à l'heure qu'il est.

- Ace ? Comme dans ''Ace aux poings ardents'' ? Demanda-t-elle, essayant de prendre un ton innocent. »

Jusqu'à présent, elle ne prêtait pas vraiment attention à ce qu'il disait. Mais lorsque le nom d'Ace traversa ses oreilles, elle fût prise d'une soudaine curiosité et cela troubla le blond qui se demandait à présent, pourquoi elle s'intéressait soudainement à son ami.

«- Oui, c'est lui. Répondit-il

- Donc tu es... Marco le Phoenix... déclara-t-elle, comme réalisant la situation.

- Oui, c'est moi.

- Ace aux poings ardents, Marco le phœnix donc c'est le bateau de...

- Barbe Blanche, termina-t-il en la voyant visiblement en état de choc.

Enfin, bref, tu devrais retourner te reposer tu es encore faible, on en reparlera plus tard.»

Sur ces mots, la jeune marine retourna dans sa cabine visiblement choquée et très troublée.

Avant de s'y engouffrer, elle referma soigneusement la porte derrière elle, s'assurant que celle-ci était bien verrouillée. la jeune femme se jeta directement sur son sac vérifiant que rien n'y manquait, par chance tout était là. Elle en sortit donc une pile de papier, et chercha un dossier, en l'occurrence, celui qu'elle examinait avant. Elle en extirpa un rapport et un avis de recherche de 550 000 000 de berrys en prime. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire, l'homme qui l'avait sauvé était le même que...

Ne sachant que faire, la jeune femme se mit à réfléchir. Elle pensa qu'elle devait en premier informer quelqu'un de sa situation au cas ou on la chercherait. Elle sortit son escargophone de son sac et chercha qui appeler. Elle pensa tout de suite à son supérieur, le vice-amiral Smoker, seulement elle appréhendait un peu sa réaction.

Son choix était maintenant fait, elle composa le numéro de Smoker et attendit que celui-ci décroche, ce qu'il fit quelques secondes plus tard :

«- Smoker, à l'appareil, commença le vice-amiral en employant son habituel ton froid.

- Vice-amiral ? C'est moi, Diamond, je-

- T'es ou bon sang ? Ça fait une semaine que je cherche à te joindre, ne me dis pas que tu t'es encore embarquée dans quelque chose ou un truc du genre.

- Je...Non...Enfin si...Comment dire, c'est compliqué... Commença t-elle, hésitante.»

Elle savait qu'elle devait y aller doucement, il n'était visiblement pas d'humeur à entendre ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui dire.

«- Vous voyez le dossier 135 ?

- Le dossier sur poings ardents ?

- Je crois que je n'ai plus besoin de faire des recherches, continua-t-elle.

- Explique-toi.

- Si je vous disais que j'ai comme qui dirait atterri sur le bateau de Barbe Blanche et que celui m'y a amené n'est autre qu'Ace, vous réagiriez comment ? Interrogea la colonel, pas très sûre d'elle.

- Tu te fous de moi ? Lança-il, visiblement agacé.

- D'accord, laissez tomber alors, faîtes comme si j'avais rien dit.

- Parle !

- Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé, je me suis réveillée et je me suis rendu compte que je n'étais plus dans ma chambre et là un gars m'a dit que poings ardents m'avait trouvé inconsciente et blessée sur une île ou il passait et avait décidé de me ramener.»

Le vice-amiral l'aurait surement prise pour une folle, s'il ne la connaissait pas, elle et son fichu caractère, qui l'entraînait toujours dans des histoires plus folles les unes que les autres. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais le jour ou il lui avait confié ce dossier, il avait le sentiment que tout ne se passerait pas comme prévu. Et c'était le cas. Elle avait l'habitude de faire les 400 coups, mais là c'était une première !

«- Maintenant que vous savez, vous allez m'aider, hein ?

- Non. Répondit-il fermement. Au plus grand désespoir de la jeune femme.

- Quoi ? Comment ça, non ?

- J'ai une meilleure idée.

- Je crains le pire, marmonna-t-elle.

- Et bien, tu vas rester là ou tu es, tu vas te glisser dans la peau d'une pirate et t'immiscer dans leur équipage et par la même occasion, tu en profiteras pour leur soutirer de précieuses informations.

- Attendez, vous venez de décider de ça tout seul ?

- Tu as une objection ? Dit-il avec un ton qui voulait tout et rien dire à la fois.

- Non, non... Mais s'ils découvraient qui je suis ?

- Ils ne le découvriront pas. Au pire, tu es forte, non ? Dit-il ironiquement. »

La jeune femme visiblement vexée continua à marmonner des paroles qu'elles seule pouvait comprendre. Lorsque le vice-amiral conclu :

«- Bon, tu ne dois parler à personne de ce qu'il se passe, je t'appellerai plus tard...»

Et il raccrocha, laissant la colonel dans la confusion la plus totale. Elle rangea son escargophone. Et s'allongea sur -ce qui était devenu maintenant- son lit. elle repensa à tout ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Une semaine, c'est le temps qu'elle avait passé ici mais pourtant ce qui l'interrogeait le plus n'était pas là. Elle se souvenait s'être endormie la veille mais ce qui avait bien pu se passer entre ce laps de temps lui était un mystère.

En quelques heures, le sort de la jeune femme avait totalement changé. Elle avait été sauvé par celui qu'elle devait capturer, se retrouvait sur le bateau de l'homme le plus fort du monde et comme si ça ne suffisait pas devait se faire passer pour une pirate...

Elle ferma les yeux... Sa vie ne sera plus du tout la même...

* * *

Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Le 2 ème chapitre est pour bientôt !


	3. Chapitre 2 : Rencontre

'Lut ! Voici le chapitre 2  ^^

Disclaimer : Je rappelle que One Piece ne m'appartient pas et appartient à Oda-sensei, je ne possède que mon OC (Diamond).

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Rencontre...

Elle s'endormit pour n'être réveillée quelques heures plus tard par Marco, lui indiquant qu'il était l'heure de diner.  
Elle se réjouit. Depuis le temps, son estomac commençait justement à crier famine !

La jeune femme se leva donc et sortit de sa cabine suivant le commandant le long du pont. Décidément, elle n'arrivait pas à s'y faire, ce bateau était vraiment immense. Tout en continuant sa ''traversée'', elle remarqua les quelques regards insistants de pirates se poser sur elle. Concluant que les femmes ne devaient pas être nombreuses par ici, elle ne chercha pas plus loin estimant que de vulgaires criminels tels qu'eux ne valaient pas la peine qu'elle s'interroge plus que ça.

Tout en méditant sur ces paroles, elle ne remarqua pas Marco, qui s'était arrêté devant une grande porte qu'il tenait comme pour lui indiquer de poursuivre son chemin dans cette direction. Ce qu'elle fit après quelques réticences plus convaincue par son estomac que par autre chose. Ils continuèrent alors leur chemin à travers un couloir qui donnait sur une pièce d'ou émanaient de grands bruits.

Elle fût étonnée sans l'être vraiment. Devant elle se dressaient des rangées de pirates assis à de grandes tables. La pièce semblait conviviale et l'ambiance chaleureuse. Entre les cris d'hommes à moitié bourrés et les réprimandes d'un cuisinier comme quoi il ne fallait pas gaspiller la nourriture, il n'y avait pas à dire on ne s'ennuyait pas ici. L'ambiance bien qu'animée était tout autant anarchique. Cela ne changeait pas grand-chose des repas chez les marines, au contraire cela leurs faisait un point commun, après tout ils se ressemblaient peut-être beaucoup...

...

…

...

La marine se stoppa net, repensant à ce qu'elle venait de penser. Comment avait-elle pu comparer la marine à de foutus criminels ? Elle chassa cette idée de sa tête en se secouant dans tous les sens ce qui ne manqua pas d'interpeller Marco qui s'interrogeait quant à l'état mental de la jeune femme.

Remarquant la manière dont celui-ci la regardait, elle s'arrêta de gesticuler, embarrassée.

Il lui désigna alors une table, lui demandant de s'y asseoir et de l'attendre, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers une table voisine. Interpellant, l'homme qui y était assis.

«- Alors ? Lança le blond au brun avachi sur la table.

- Quoi, ''alors'' ?

- C'est elle ?

- J'en sais rien.

- Et tu comptes faire quoi alors ?

- J'en ai parlé à père mais je ne sais pas. On verra bien, en tout cas, il faut faire comme si de rien n'était...»

Elle reconnu instantanément l'homme, et fit mine de ne pas savoir qui il était.

Elle les vit parler mais n'était pas assez proches pour entendre ce dont ils discutaient seulement à en juger par la tête du brun cela devait être important.

Le commandant revint quelques instants plus tard accompagné du brun qui s'installa à leurs côtés. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle se sentit mal à l'aise en le voyant s'asseoir à leur table. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se sentir embarrassée. Encore moins pour une telle chose. Mais, ce sentiment de gêne s'amplifia d'autant plus qu'il la fixait désormais :

«- Content de voir que tu vas mieux, lui lança-il, en souriant.»

Pourquoi serait-il content au juste ? Il ne la connaissait même pas. Ce foutu pirate essayait sûrement de se la mettre dans la poche, il pouvait toujours courir elle ne tombera pas dans son piège. Elle se méfia encore plus, lorsque toujours en souriant, il ajouta:

«- Ah, excuse mon impolitesse, je ne me suis pas présenté, je m'appelle Ace.

- Celui qui m'a ramené, je suppose. Répondit-elle sèchement.

- Oui.

- Hum... Merci alors.»

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle lui avait répondu, les mots étaient sortis seuls.

«- Et toi, tu t'appelles ?»

Elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre de la même manière qu'elle l'avait fait avec Marco mais elle se rappela des paroles du Vice-amiral et de sa désormais ''mission''. Si elle l'avait pu, elle lui aurait envoyé un vent magistral. Elle n'était pas du genre à faire dans l'hypocrisie, mais bon, là, elle le devait.

«- Diamond. Répondit-elle, un sourire hypocrite vissé aux lèvres.»

Elle ne s'en était pas aperçu, mais Marco, s'était encore une fois éclipsé la laissant seule avec le brun qui la regardait de nouveau.

«- Tu dois avoir faim, non ? Lui demanda-t-il, en souriant.»

Faim ? Avec tout ça, elle avait complètement oublié qu'elle était affamée.

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Souriant en voyant sa réaction, le brun se leva lui demandant de l'attendre là.

Il ressortit quelques minutes plus tard d'une pièce qu'elle devina être la cuisine, un sourire aux lèvres et deux assiettes à la main...

«- Tiens, j'espère que cela te plaira, c'est la spécialité du chef !»

La jeune marine était de plus en plus troublée par cet homme, il ne la connaissait même pas, et pourtant il l'avait sauvée, l'avait soignée, et maintenant la nourrissait même. Tout ça était beaucoup trop louche pour elle. Il devait forcément se cacher quelque chose derrière toute cette ''gentillesse''.

Néanmoins, pirate ou pas, elle n'allait pas refuser de la nourriture. Surtout de la viande ! D'autant plus qu'elle était affamée alors sans se poser plus de questions, elle attrapa l'assiette qu'il lui avait tendu et commença à s'empiffrer sans retenue ce qui étonna un peu Ace, qui rit devant le comportement pas très féminin de la jeune femme. Ne réfléchissant pas plus, lui aussi fit de même commençant à engloutir son assiette avant de n'être pris d'une crise de narcolepsie.

Diamond fut d'abord surprise puis un peu paniquée, elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Était-il mort ? Elle commença à le secouer vérifiant s'il était encore en vie ou non. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'échapper à Thatch, le commandant de la 4 ème division, qui avait vu la scène depuis là ou il était.

«- Il n'est pas mort, ne t'en fais pas, c'est juste une de ses crises de narcolepsie. Fit-il en souriant, essayant de la rassurer.»

La jeune femme arqua un sourcil, c'était qui lui encore ? Et puis, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à sourire comme ça ? Ça devenait agaçant à la fin !

Comme si elle allait s'inquiéter du sort d'un malheureux pirate, s'il pouvait mourir cela lui faciliterait bien les choses !

Elle finit par l'ignorer en lui envoyant un de ses regards mauvais dont elle avait le secret.

«- C'est toi, la fille qu'Ace a ramené ?

- On dirait. Répondit-elle froidement tout en se levant, décidant qu'il était temps de rejoindre sa cabine.»

Thatch était à la fois décontenancé et amusé par le caractère de la jeune femme. Elle lui rappelait un peu Ace, quand il venait d'arriver dans l'équipage, en parlant de celui-ci, il jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction. Voyant qu'il semblait encore endormi, il décida de retourner en cuisine.

Ace ne dormait pas vraiment, du moins, ne dormait plus. Il avait entendu une partie de l'échange entre Diamond et Thatch, et en semblait maintenant un peu troublé. Il se rappela sa discussion avec Marco quelques instants auparavant. Il se posait vraiment des questions sur cette fille, d'où venait-elle ? Que faisait-elle ? Autant de questions qui restaient sans réponses. Il décida alors de suivre l'exemple de la jeune femme et alla rejoindre sa cabine.

Un peu de repos ne lui serait que bénéfique, puisque demain, il apprendrait sûrement des tas de choses...

* * *

Et voilà la fin du chap', alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Les choses vont commencer à s'accélérer pour Diamond dans le prochain chapitre. En attendant le chapitre 3 devrait sortir bientôt !


	4. Chapitre 3 : Bienvenue dans l'équipage

Hey ! Voilà le chapitre 3 !

Et un special thanks à ma beta, la vague folle pour ses conseils ^^

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Explications.

Remarquant, les rayons du soleil filtrer à travers son hublot, la jeune marine devina que le jour s'était levé depuis un moment. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas le soleil qui l'avait réveillée mais le bruit de la porte sur laquelle on toquait, qui durait depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes maintenant. Ce qui l'énerva encore plus.

Elle alla l'ouvrir prête à assassiner la personne qui venait de la réveiller aussi tôt.

«- Quoi ?

- C'est moi. Fit Ace, amusé.

- Tu veux quoi ? Demanda-t-elle, agacée mais surtout fatiguée.

- Je me suis dis que tu pourrais avoir besoin de vêtements alors je t'en ai apporté quelques uns.

- Ah, d'accord, bon maintenant, au revoir. Lui lança-t-elle en fermant la porte visiblement pas d'humeur à lui parler.

Porte, qu'il bloqua aisément avec son pied, avant d'ajouter :

- Et, Père veut te parler.»

Elle ne l'écoutait déjà plus.

Enlevant ses bandages, elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain qu'elle s'estimait d'ailleurs heureuse d'avoir pour elle seule. Il était hors de question qu'elle aille se laver avec ces pirates. Qui sait ce qu'ils pourraient faire aussi criminels qu'ils sont ?

Sa douche prise, la jeune femme retourna dans sa chambre scrutant des yeux les vêtements qu'Ace lui avait apporté. Elle y découvrit une robe beige un peu décolletée et plutôt courte d'ailleurs.

Elle se demandait où il avait bien pu dénicher ça. Bien qu'en fait, elle s'en foutait un peu mais ce qui était sûr c'est qu'elle ne porterait jamais ce genre d'accoutrement.

Elle n'avait jamais été du genre féminine et puis n'ayant pas le temps pour les coquetteries, elle ne s'en était jamais souciée. Alors, elle n'allait pas commencer maintenant juste pour faire plaisir à un vulgaire pirate !

Elle ramassa donc ses vêtements de la veille qui jonchaient maintenant au sol et les enfila avant de ne sortir de sa cabine.

Ace qui attendait sur le pont, fut un peu surpris de la voir arriver portant ses anciens vêtements.

«- Et les vêtements que je t'ai donné ?

- J'aime pas les robes. Rétorqua-t-elle sans détour.»

Avec elle, les choses étaient toujours aussi simple que cela, c'était soit oui soit non il n'y avait pas de juste milieu.

«- Bon, on y va là ou pas ? Sortit soudainement la jeune femme tout en avançant devant lui. »

Remarquant les quelques mèches libres de ses cheveux voler au gré du vent, le brun commença à la scruter des yeux, chose qu'il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de faire depuis qu'elle était arrivée.

Ses cheveux noirs étaient attachés en chignon laissant sa frange un peu trop longue descendre vers le haut de ses yeux noisettes d'où partaient de petites cernes montrant qu'elle n'avait pas du beaucoup dormir ces derniers temps.

Sur son haut blanc trônait fièrement un collier en forme de diamant gravé de l'initiale ''D'' la même que celle de la ceinture de son bermuda noir qui descendait jusqu'au bas de ses cuisses, laissant ainsi apparaître la peau nue de ses genoux écorchés. Sans se mentir, on pouvait trouver plus soignée et bien plus sympathique mais Ace trouvait que cette fille était particulière, on lui apprenait qu'elle était sur le bateau de Barbe Blanche, et pourtant elle ne se gênait pas pour agir à sa guise.

Le brun s'arrêta aussitôt de la regarder lorsque celle-ci se retourna, ayant visiblement remarqué que le jeune homme l'observait.

* * *

|Diamond|

« Quand t'auras fini de me regarder tu me diras, hein ? En attendant, on va où ? Lui-lançais-je, agacée. »

Il détourna d'abord le regard avant d'ajouter toujours le regard ailleurs :

« Suis-moi, c'est par là.»

Tout en me pointant une porte du doigt.

Il toqua dans un premier temps, puis ouvrit la porte interrompant instantanément la discussion qui se tenait à l'intérieur. Assis sur un lit, se trouvait un homme plutôt âgé que je devinai être Barbe Blanche, il était entouré de deux de ses commandants, Marco et Thatch avec qui il semblait discuter auparavant, je pénétrai prudemment dans la chambre suivant les pas d'Ace non sans appréhension. Ce que sembla avoir remarqué Thatch :

« Ah ! La petite princesse est réveillée, lança-t-il dès que je fus entrée. »

Je n'étais pas d'humeur à supporter ce Don Juan du dimanche mais alors pas du tout ! je me retins d'ailleurs de lui envoyer mon point dans la face tant il m'agaçait. Me rappelant que je devais être plus sociable avec ces types, je me contentai donc de lui lancer un regard noir en détachant sa main de mon épaule au plus grand malheur de celui-ci qui faisait maintenant mine d'être vexé sous les regards amusés d'Ace et Marco.

Barbe Blanche sembla ne rien avoir manqué de la scène puisque celui-ci aussi se mit à rire devant ma réaction.

« Gurararara... Interrompit-il. T'as un sacré caractère, gamine !

-Je ne suis pas une gamine, implosai-je. »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rétorquer, Barbe Blanche ou pas, je n'allais tout de même pas me laisser traiter de gamine par un vieillard. Je voulais bien être sympathique mais il ne fallait pas en demander trop non plus.

Il me regarda d'abord de longues secondes avant de continuer :

« - Comme ça, tu es celle qu'Ace a ramené, ici.

-Hum...Répondis-je, troublée »

Je me demandais ce qu'il allait bien dire, Ils étaient louches sur ce bateau tout de même, j'avais l'impression qu'on me cachait quelque chose.

L'ambiance devenait pesante d'autant plus que l'empereur des mers avait maintenant demandé à ses commandants de sortir de la pièce, nous laissant désormais seuls, lui et moi.

« - Que t'es-t-il arrivée ? Me demanda-t-il, brisant le silence. »

Maintenant qu'il en parlait, c'est vrai, je ne savais toujours pas ce qu'il m'était arrivé avant d'atterrir ici.

« Je ne sais pas. Lui-répondis-je froidement.

-Que comptes-tu faire maintenant ? Me rétorqua-t-il, n'ayant visiblement pas prêté attention à ma réponse. »

Je réfléchis de longues secondes à la manière de formuler ma réponse et puis hésitante, je lui lançai tout en essayant d'être la plus convaincante possible :

« Je n'ai ni famille, ni quoi que ce soit qui me retienne, je veux être libre alors laissez-moi intégrer votre équipage ! »

Il me fixa d'abord de longues secondes, qui me parurent être une éternité, tant j'avais peur de ce qu'il allait répondre. Puis semblant avoir considéré mes mots, il me questionna :

« Cela signifie-t-il que tu accepterais de porter ma marque ? »

J'avais la drôle impression que cela ressemblait à une question piège. Étais-je prête à me faire tatouer la marque de ces pirates ? Je n'en avais guère envie mais je réfléchis et me souvins de mon but, me convainquant que je faisais ça pour le bien de la justice. C'est avec un haut le cœur que je répondis...

«- Oui.

- Et pourquoi accepterais-je ?»

Il y eu comme une sorte de déclic dans ma tête, je savais que c'était le moment ou jamais. Je devais trouver de bons arguments pour le convaincre ce qui ne s'annonçait pas chose facile, sans quoi, ma mission échouait avant même d'avoir commencé. Je commençais alors à réfléchir à toute sorte d'excuses mais je n'en trouvai aucune assez crédible d'autant plus que son regard insistant me déstabilisait de plus en plus. J'essayais de me convaincre que je n'avais rien à craindre de lui mais je n'étais pas dupe alors je continuais à me rassurer en me disant que je n'avais pas à avoir peur car j'étais forte, très forte, je...

« Je suis forte. »

Je déglutis intérieurement, comment avais-je pu pensé à voix haute ? D'autant plus que ce que j'avais dit était complètement stupide, là, j'en étais sûre, il allait refuser.

Il se mit à rire bruyamment. Ça devait être la raison la plus stupide qu'on ne lui ait jamais sorti. Dans le fond, je pouvais comprendre mais cela m'agaçait, j'appréhendais de plus en plus sa réponse d'autant plus qu'il ne riait plus désormais, il s'était remis à me fixer.

«- Alors, comme ça, tu es forte ?»

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre, mais en tout cas, j'en étais sûre, je ne pouvais plus faire machine arrière désormais. Alors pas très convaincue, je répondis un petit oui espérant que ma réponse suffise à le convaincre.

«- Ou est passé la gamine arrogante de tout à l'heure ?»

Il commençait de nouveau à me taper sur les nerfs ce vieillard. Tant pis, qu'il accepte ou pas, je n'allais pas me laisser faire !

«- Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la gamine ! »

Il me dévisagea avant de rire :

«- Tu me plais bien gamine.»

Et ajouta :

«- bienvenue dans l'équipage !»

...

Je clignai des yeux de nombreuses fois comme si je n'avais pas compris ses mots.

Il venait d'accepter.

Il venait de m'accepter dans son équipage.

M'avait-il cru ?

Cela me surprenait quand même, cet homme était censé être l'homme le plus fort du monde de ce fait il devrait être malin, très malin même.

Je n'allais pas m'en plaindre puisque cela m'arrangeait beaucoup. Mais je savais que le plus dur était à venir. Encore surprise, je le remerciai et le saluai m'apprêtant à sortir mais avant ça une question me titillait alors je la lui posai :

«- N'y a-t-il pas de test d'entrée ou un truc du genre ?»

Il me regarda puis avec une pointe d'ironie, rit :

«- Pas besoin, puisque tu es forte, gurararara ! »

Vexée, je rebroussai chemin regrettant de lui avoir poser cette question, décidément ce vieillard n'en finissait pas de me taper sur les nerfs.

Le soir même, une fête fût organisée en mon honneur disaient-ils, La nourriture et l'alcool y coulaient à flot.

Après l'annonce de mon intégration à l'équipage par le capitaine, les pirates firent la fête, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre ce qu'il y avait d'amusant à se saouler jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir et à se tourner en ridicule. Cela m'énervait d'autant que certains d'entre eux venaient m'importuner. J'avais littéralement envie de les balancer dans l'océan et de les laisser se faire bouffer par un monstre marin.

Enfin, je m'assis sur un tonneau à l'écart, mangeant l'assiette que j'avais préalablement prise. Tout était calme, jusqu'à ce qu'un certain brun ne vienne me rejoindre s'asseyant sur le tonneau posé à côté du mien. Je n'avais pas spécialement envie de lui parler mais une question me brûlait les lèvres depuis un moment :

«- Il s'est passé quoi ? commençai-je, regardant au loin.»

Il me regarda l'air confus, comme pour me dire de développer ma question.

«- Quand tu m'as trouvé...»

Il se contenta de répondre par un ''je ne sais pas'' terminant de boire son verre.

J'avais l'impression que ce n'était pas vrai, qu'il ne me disait pas tout mais je me tût trop fatiguée pour m'étendre là dessus.

* * *

La jeune marine se méfiait, elle avait l'impression que le brun lui cachait quelque chose. Ce qui était bien le cas, puisque Ace avait menti en partie, il savait ce qu'il lui était arrivé mais il estimait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de le savoir, pas encore... Du moins, pas avant qu'il ne soit sûr...

«- A moi de te poser une question maintenant. Fit-il en souriant.»

Elle le fixa de longues secondes, se demandant quel genre de question il allait bien lui poser.

«- Ce collier, ou l'as-tu eu ?»

Elle fût d'abord surprise puis confuse. La question était inattendue. A vrai dire, elle ne savait pas vraiment d'où il venait, on lui avait simplement remis désignant celui-ci comme étant celui de sa défunte mère.

«- Un cadeau de ma mère. Répondit-elle, brièvement.»

«- Hum... Je vois.»

Il s'apprêtait à lui poser une autre question mais s'arrêta lorsqu'il sentit un poids sur son épaule. Il vit alors la jeune femme endormie sa tête posée contre lui. Il sourit, elle n'était peut-être pas si désagréable au final...

* * *

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Dans le prochain chapitre, on va commencer à rentrer dans le vif du sujet !

Klongi : Merci ^^ j'essayerai de faire des chapitres plus long.

Abiss672 : Merci. Pour Diamond, je ferai au mieux pour qu'elle ne devienne pas une Mary-sue puisque comme tu le dis, ça gâcherait plus l'histoire de base qu'autre chose.

JujuLaMiss : Merci pour ton commentaire ^^  
Vu le caractère de Diamond, il va d'abord falloir qu'elle s'ouvre plus à lui avant d'envisager qu'elle ait des sentiments pour lui, ce qui va prendre un peu de temps quand même ^^


	5. Chapitre 4 : John, le pirate maladroit ?

Salut, salut !

Voici le chapitre 4 et encore une dose du -si agréable caractère de Diamond-

J'en profites aussi pour remercier ma beta ''La vague folle" d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 4 : La vie de pirates !

Elle s'éveilla tant bien que mal n'ayant aucune envie de quitter son lit car pour la première fois depuis des semaines, elle avait enfin pu dormir normalement, aucun cauchemar n'étant venu troubler son sommeil. La jeune femme se redressa à contre cœur et jetant un coup d'œil à la table de chevet y remarqua, posés sur celle-ci, un mot accompagné d'un paquet.

« Vu que tu n'aimes pas les robes, je me suis dit que tu pourrais porter ça en attendant de t'acheter d'autres vêtements. - Ace »

Intriguée, elle ouvrit le paquet, y découvrant plié, à l'intérieur, un kimono bleu ciel tacheté de blanc par endroit. Ne sachant elle-même pourquoi, elle laissa un petit sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Elle n'aimait pas spécialement les kimonos mais devait avouer qu'elle les préférait de loin aux robes. Alors, sans broncher elle alla se préparer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, sa toilette finie, elle sortit de sa cabine prête mais surtout affamée. Elle décida de rejoindre le réfectoire dans la seule intention de se repaître.

Après de longues minutes à traverser divers couloirs, à refaire demi-tour s'apercevant que ce n'étaient pas les bons et à essayer de se souvenir du bon chemin. Elle arriva. Enfin. Impatiente de rassasier sa faim qui n'avait fait que s'amplifier.

La pièce aux murs de bois, était comme à l'accoutumée, bruyante et animée. Les pirates avaient l'air moins nombreux mais cela n'en empêchaient pas certains de s'agiter, elle remarqua plus loin, assis à la même table les trois ''fameux'' commandants Ace, Marco et Thatch qui semblaient être en pleine discussion. Bizarrement, leurs habituels sourires avaient été remplacé par des airs sérieux voire même soucieux pour le blond. De là ou elle était, la jeune femme ne parvenait pas à attendre ce dont ils conversaient. Prise de curiosité, elle décida de s'approcher dans l'espoir de n'entendre ne serait-ce que des bribes de ce qu'ils disaient mais c'était peine perdue car semblant l'avoir remarqué, les trois hommes cessèrent de se chamailler et la regardèrent désormais. Elle esquissa alors un sourire qui ne devait pas avoir l'air très naturel puisqu'ils éclatèrent de rire.

« - Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire comme ça ? Leur-lança-t-elle, agacée. »

Elle eut d'abord droit à un Ace à moitié hilare qui essayait de lui répondre mais qui à peine ayant prononcé deux mots retombait dans un fou rire interminable puis à un Thatch, qui, lui n'en parlons pas riait presque à s'en rouler par terre. Et finalement, après quelques minutes elle eut enfin droit à une réponse ''décente'' venant du plus mature des trois, Marco.

«- Ce n'est rien, ne fais pas attention à eux. »

Ne pas faire attention à eux disait-il, il est vrai que vu le bruit qu'ils faisaient on pouvait vachement les ignorer !

«- Je vois, se contenta-t-elle de répondre.»

Elle soupira :

«- Faites comme vous voulez de toute façon, je m'en fous.»

Avant de s'en aller vers le buffet se rappelant la principale raison pour laquelle elle était venue ici. Se dirigeant vers celui-ci elle fût interpellée par une femme au chignon noir et au rouge à lèvres rouge :

«- Ce kimono te va très bien, tu sais. Lui-fit-elle en souriant.»

Elle écarquilla les yeux, choquée, celle, enfin, celui qu'elle avait pris pour une femme était en fait un homme. Il lui fallu quelques secondes pour qu'elle ne comprenne.

«- C'est le tien je suppose.»

- Exact, fit l'okama en souriant, je suis Izou, commandant de la 16 ème division.

Ah attends, Voilà, il est mieux comme ça, continua-t-il en arrangeant le kimono de la jeune femme.»

Diamond était troublée, elle ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir.

«- Merci, murmura-t-elle.»

- Alors comme ça, tu fais partie de l'équipage, Tu t'appelles...? Questionna le commandant tout en regardant Diamond comme pour lui dire de terminer sa phrase.

- Diamond.

Je vois, bienvenue alors. Répondit-il en souriant.»

Diamond n'eut le temps de répondre qu'un homme appela le commandant interrompant alors leur discussion.

«- Bon je dois y aller, à plus tard peut-être.»

La jeune femme hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement et s'avança vers le buffet toujours surprise. On pouvait dire qu'il y avait de la diversité dans cet équipage ! Et pourtant ce n'était pas fini, niveau diversité la jeune femme allait être servie.

...

Oubliant comme instantanément ce qu'il venait de se produire, la marine, scruta avec envie le plat du jour : ''Un ragoût de seigneur des mers''. Elle en salivait déjà. Après avoir remplis son assiette à ras bord, elle s'installa à une table plutôt éloignée des autres afin de n'être dérangée par personne. C'était sans compter l'arrivée d'un certain brun. La jeune femme ne daigna même pas le regarder continuant simplement à manger mais ne pu l'ignorer lorsque assit en face d'elle, il se mit à lui parler.

«- Je vois que tu as rencontré Izou.»

Elle releva les yeux à la mention de ce nom.

«- Il est sympa, hein ?

- Si tu le dis. Rétorqua-t-elle, pas intéressée pour un sou.»

Comme s'il n'avait pas entendu ce qu'elle disait, le jeune homme commença à fixer son assiette.

Ce qui fit réagir la jeune femme qui se doutait de se qu'il avait derrière la tête. Elle lui envoya un regard noir en guise de réponse tout en approchant son assiette d'elle.

«- Tu comptes m'ennuyer longtemps là ou je peux manger tranquille ? Lui-lança-t-elle, très agacée.»

Il sourit puis rit légèrement :

«- Je voulais te dire.

On est content que tu fasses partie de l'équipage.»

On ? Décidément ces types étaient content pour tout et n'importe quoi. Elle soupira, pourquoi ce genre de chose n'arrivait qu'à elle ?

«- Je vois, merci. Sinon, c'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ?

- Non. Vu que tu fais parti de cet équipage, il est normal que tu te familiarises avec le navire alors-

- En gros, tu vas me faire visiter...le coupa-t-elle tout en engouffrant une autre bouchée dans sa bouche.

- J'ai demandé à quelqu'un de le faire, ça te permettras de faire connaissance avec des membres de la division. Répondit-il, le sourire aux lèvres avant de crier un nom.»

JOOOHHHNNN.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le dénommé John se trouvait désormais devant eux, les regardant l'air interrogateur.

La jeune marine arqua un sourcil, elle avait du mal à imaginer ce gringalet comme étant un pirate. Quel âge avait-il 16 ans ? 17 ans ? En tous cas, il avait plus l'air d'un gamin de campagne en manque de confiance en lui que d'un brave combattant des mers. Cela ne confirmait qu'encore plus ce qu'elle pensait : cet équipage était plus que bizarre !

«- Qu'y-a-t-il, commandant ? Fit le principal intéressé.

- Pourrais-tu faire visiter le navire à cette demoiselle, s'il-te-plaît ?

- Ah...Euh...Oui. Bégaya-t-il avant de ne se tourner vers la dite demoiselle :

- Je suis John, enchanté.

- Diamond. Fit-elle froidement.

- Bien, je te la laisse, à plus tard. Fit le brun au dénommé John, tout en regardant Diamond un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

- Ouais, c'est ça. Maugréa la brune.»

Grommelant toute sorte de chose, la jeune femme, agacée, se remit à manger laissant le jeune pirate pas très à l'aise planté devant elle.

«- Tu comptes rester comme ça pendant longtemps ?

- Euh non, fit-il en s'asseyant.»

Le jeune homme était surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la jeune marine ait un caractère aussi autoritaire.

La voyant le fixer d'un regard mauvais, il essaya tant bien que mal d'établir un contact avec la jeune femme histoire de détendre l'atmosphère qui devenait de plus en plus pesante.

«- Quand veux-tu que je te fasse visiter ? Demanda-t-il.

- Jamais. Répondit-elle fermement, sans même le regarder.»

Le jeune homme la fixa écarquillant les yeux. Il ne savait plus quoi dire.

«- Ça va, je plaisantais. Fit Diamond, remarquant qu'il l'avait prise au sérieux tout en reprenant une autre bouchée de son plat.»

Avant de reprendre :

«- Quand j'aurai fini.»

Le jeune homme se contenta d'acquiescer silencieusement.

En plus de ne pas avoir l'air très fort ce gamin n'avait pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup d'humour. Elle soupira, dire qu'elle allait devoir le supporter pendant une grande partie de la journée.

Après ce petit échange, le reste du repas fût silencieux, ni l'un ni l'autre ne daignant s'adresser la parole soit par gêne soit par inintérêt.

* * *

|Quelques minutes plus tard |

La jeune femme se leva son assiette à la main qu'elle finit par déposer sur un chariot visiblement disposé à cet effet suivi de près par le dénommé John qui la voyant s'étirer se mit à la fixer. Remarquant le regard du pirate posé sur elle depuis de bonnes secondes, elle se mit à le scruter à son tour des yeux.

«- Quand t'auras fini de me regarder, on pourra peut-être y aller ?

- ...Oui.»

Gêné, le pirate se plaça alors devant elle maladroitement et ne regardant pas vraiment devant lui se prit la porte en pleine tête.

Elle soupira, il était désespérant...

«- ...Allons-y. Lança-t-il, visiblement embarrassé.

- Ouais, c'est ça, allons-y...»

Il commença d'abord par lui faire visiter les cuisines, lui expliquant certaines choses comme à qui s'adressait si elle voulait manger quelque chose en particulier ou alors le système des corvées. En somme des choses plutôt basiques mais qui restaient tout de même importantes. Elle se retourna plusieurs fois ayant l'impression que quelque chose était bizarre puis ne voyant rien, n'y fit plus attention.

Ils continuèrent ensuite leur visite dans les salles d'eau.

«- Voici la salle de bain, fit-il timidement.

- Vraiment ? Demanda-t-elle ironiquement.»

La jeune femme ne voyait pas l'intérêt de cette ''visite''. Elle s'ennuyait et d'ailleurs n'hésitait pas à le signifier à chaque fois qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Ce type l'agaçait au plus haut point, elle avait envie de l'étrangler tant elle en avait marre.

Après un rapide tour du pont, des cuisines, des salles d'eau et de quelques autres pièces. Ils descendirent des escaliers menant à un couloir pas très bien éclairé et plutôt étroit qui donnait sur plusieurs pièces ou étaient entreposées diverses choses telles que de l'alcool, des provisions ou encore des armes. Le jeune homme commença alors à lui expliquer certaines choses à savoir sur cet endroit comme le fait qu'il était plutôt isolé du reste du navire et que par conséquent, il lui conseillait fortement d'y venir accompagnée. La jeune femme laissa un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres, elle venait de penser à quelque chose. Elle réfléchit alors à la manière de mettre en place son plan tout en prétendant s'intéresser aux dires du jeune homme. Elle avait trouvé. Ne restait plus qu'à attendre le bon moment. Quelques secondes plus tard, se sentant enfin prête elle se mit à pousser un cri des plus stridents ce qui eu pour effet d'étonner le brun.

«- Qu'y-a-t-il ? Questionna-t-il, étonné.

- Là-bas...Il ...Il ...Le ...Y a quelque chose...Qui a bougé là-bas...Bégaya-t-elle faussement paniquée.

- Ou ça ?

- Là...Fit-elle en désignant une porte entrouverte.

- Ah...Euh...Ça ne doit être qu'un insecte. Essaya de convaincre le garçon qui commençait lui-même à paniquer

- Je...Pourrais-tu aller voir ?

- Hein ?

- Pour vérifier s'il y a quelque chose ou pas.»

John la fixa de longues secondes, il trouvait que quelque chose clochait avec la jeune femme mais pensant que c'était sûrement la vue de cet ''insecte'' qui l'avait apeurée, il chassa cette idée.

«- S'il-te-plaît. Fit-elle, un air faussement suppliant.

- J'y vais, répondit-il à contre cœur.»

Il entra ensuite dans la pièce sombre et commença à en scruter tous les recoins tremblant à chaque fois qu'il entendait un bruit avant de n'entendre un bruit sourd et de se retrouver prisonnier de l'obscurité.

«- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Cria-t-il en frappant la porte du plus fort qu'il pu dans l'espoir de l'ouvrir.»

Aucun bruit ne se fit entendre.

«- Hé, réponds !

- Je...Je crois que la porte est bloquée.

- Quoi ? Comment vais-je faire pour sortir maintenant ? Questionna-t-il, paniqué, tout en donnant des coups à la porte.

- Je sais ! Je vais aller chercher quelqu'un pendant ce temps tu...Euh...Tu vas rester là !»

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, il se contenta d'acquiescer silencieusement.

De toute façon, dans la situation dans laquelle il était, il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose. Il s'en remit donc à la jeune femme espérant qu'elle ramène quelqu'un au plus vite.

Diamond remonta les escaliers le sourire aux lèvres, elle était débarrassée de lui pendant au moins un bon moment. Elle avait tout prévu au cas ou on lui demanderait ce qui lui était arrivé et puis aussi maladroit qu'il était personne n'aurait beaucoup de mal à la croire. Arrivée sur le pont, elle s'accouda contre la rambarde les yeux rivés vers l'océan.

Elle soupira de soulagement tout en humant le parfum marin de l'océan, ça lui faisait déjà un soucis en moins.

«- T'as déjà fini de visiter ? Demanda un Ace plutôt étonné.

Elle fût d'abord étonnée, elle ne s'attendait pas à le croiser de sitôt. Puis reprenant son calme, le plus naturellement possible, elle répondit.

- Oui.

- Ah, je vois et ou est John ?

- Il a dit se sentir fatigué, il est sans doute allé se reposer.

- Hum...Fit Ace perplexe.

- Dis-moi, tous les pirates de cet équipage sont comme lui ? Fit Diamond sarcastiquement.»

Ace se mit à rire légèrement à la remarque, il est vrai que la première qu'il avait rencontré John, il avait eu la même réaction que la jeune femme. Mais John malgré son apparence un peu ''fragile'' et maladroite était un compagnon fidèle et plutôt bon combattant.

«- John est un peu maladroit, on va dire, mais il se bat plutôt bien. fit-il toujours en souriant.

- Mouais...Répondit la jeune femme pas très convaincue avant de se re-concentrer vers l'océan.»

Le brun la fixa d'abord de longues secondes avant de n'ajouter :

«- Tu sais te battre ?»

La jeune femme le fixa comme pour lui demander de répéter.

«- ''Tu sais te battre ?'' Répéta-t-il.

- Bah oui...répondit-elle comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

- Et si tu me montrais ce que tu sais faire ? lança-t-il esquissant un sourire en coin.»

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'on lui demande de se battre aussi rapidement d'ailleurs, elle n'eût même pas le temps d'y réfléchir qu'Ace était déjà revenu accompagné un homme qu'elle devina être un autre membre de sa division. Le commandant demanda d'abord à l'homme d'y aller doucement afin de l'habituer ce qui fit grimacer la jeune femme. Il s'assit ensuite sur un tonneau et décida d'observer la scène de loin.

Le pirate n'utilisait d'abord que ses poings qu'elle arrivait d'ailleurs à éviter de justesse. Le brun sourit.

«- Bien ce n'était qu'un échauffement, passons maintenant aux choses sérieuses.»

La brune fût étonnée mais ne laissa rien paraître, elle ne se laisserait pour rien au monde battre par un vulgaire pirate. Le combat reprit de plus belle, Diamond arrivait de justesse à contrer l'homme. Puis, ils commencèrent un combat au corps à corps, l'homme peinait d'abord à toucher la jeune femme qui étant assez agile arrivait à esquiver une bonne partie de ses coups. Se sentant alors en difficulté, il décida d'utiliser son katana. Diamond qui fût surprise lança un petit regard en direction d'Ace qui sourit comme pour lui dire que tous les coups étaient permis.

Ni une ni deux, Le pirate se jeta sur elle le katana à la main prêt à la trancher. La jeune femme paniqua elle savait qu'elle ne faisait pas le poids face à l'homme armé, elle saisit alors une rame posée à côté d'elle et la lui lança, ce qui fit légèrement reculer le pirate.

Elle entremêla ensuite ses doigts entre eux, les posant légèrement sur le bord de ses lèvres avant de ne fermer les yeux et de les rouvrir quelques secondes plus tard concentrant son regard sur un point imaginaire. Le pirate qui s'apprêtait à l'attaquer s'arrêta, intrigué par ce qu'elle faisait. Ace qui regardait la scène d'un peu plus loin vit d'abord un tonneau se soulever puis se diriger doucement vers l'homme avant de ne s'écraser violemment contre la jeune femme qui fût propulsée contre la rambarde. Il lui fallu quelques secondes pour faire le rapprochement.

«- C'est toi qui a fait ça ? Demanda-t-il en riant.»

La jeune femme lui envoya un regard noir avant de ne se relever tant bien que mal.

D'après ce qu'il avait vu, le jeune homme devina qu'elle avait un pouvoir -qu'elle ne semblait pas très bien contrôler d'ailleurs- restait à savoir lequel.

«- Tu as mangé un fruit du démon ?»

Elle le fixa de longues secondes avant de répondre.

«- Le Ugoki Ugoki no Mi, le fruit du mouvement.

- Je vois et tu peux faire quoi ?

- Contrôler des objets à distance et les utiliser.»

Le brun se contenta de la regarder pensif.

«- Reprenons. Fit fermement la jeune femme en fixant le pirate.»

Ace sourit légèrement et se rassit, elle n'était pas commode.

Le combat entre la marine et le pirate reprit. Cette fois-ci uniquement avec les jambes. La jeune femme évita aisément les premiers coups. Elle avait plusieurs fois hésité à utiliser son fruit du démon mais sachant qu'elle ne le maîtrisait pas bien, elle abandonna cette idée. ils continuèrent de se battre puis les attaques s'enchaînant, elle s'essoufflait peu à peu. Avant de ne laisser un coup de pied que lui avait décoché l'homme la toucher au ventre. Elle s'écrasa lamentablement au sol.

La brune se sentit tressaillir sur le coup de la douleur, laissant un petit gémissement s'échapper de ses lèvres lorsqu'elle toucha sa blessure qui semblait la faire souffrir de nouveau.

Ace se leva signifiant la fin du combat et La jeune marine se maudissait intérieurement d'avoir perdu face à un petit pirate, elle les regarda avec un regard de mépris qu'ils ressentirent d'autant plus lorsqu'elle déclina la main du pirate qui voulait l'aider à se relever.

«- Eh bah voyons, soit pas mauvaise perdante, c'était un beau combat. Fit Ace, d'un ton qu'elle n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il était sincère ou non.

- Je ne suis pas mauvaise perdante, c'est juste ce kimono, j'arrive pas à bouger avec. Maugréa-t-elle.

- Mais bien sûr. Rit Ace, légèrement.»

Elle en avait marre. Voilà qu'il se foutait d'elle maintenant !

Excédée, la jeune femme alla s'isoler dans un coin du pont sans même se soucier des deux pirates.

Elle ferma les yeux dans l'intention de se détendre avant de n'entendre une voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux visiblement en état de choc.

«- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là...Je pensais que...

- Je suis venu te remercier, la coupa-t-il en souriant.

- Hein ? Fit-elle étonnée.»

Elle l'avait enfermé et lui il la remerciait ? Quelque chose n'allait pas...

«- Pour avoir appelé quelqu'un...»

Elle se tût étonnée, elle n'avait appelé personne pourtant. Qui avait bien pu aider cet abruti ?

Elle décida alors de ne pas s'étendre là-dessus n'en ayant ni l'envie ni l'énergie.

«- De rien. Fit-elle avant de refermer les yeux.»

Le jeune homme se tût lui aussi puis regarda de nouveau la jeune femme comme pour chercher les mots qu'il voulait prononcer :

«- Je t'ai vu te battre tout à l'heure.

- Et ? Fit-elle, ne voyant pas ou il voulait en venir.

- J'ai trouvé que tu te battais bien.»

La jeune femme le fixa... Sur quel genre de type était-elle encore tombée ?

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 4 s'arrête là. Il marque l'arrivée d'un nouveau personnage, John, un membre de la 2nde division un peu "bébête" et naïf sur les bords (ça change des pirates habituels. ^^)

Dans le chapitre 5, peut-être quelques petites révélations (notamment qui a bien pu libérer John ?) et les soupçons envers Diamond vont commencer à fuser.

Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Des remarques ? Des conseils ?

NdlA : Je pense garder le rythme d'un chapitre toutes les 1/2 semaine(s) donc le prochain chapitre devrait sortir dans pas longtemps ^^


	6. Chapitre 5

Hey, hey ! Salut tout le monde ! Un big désolé pour l'énorme retard, gomen :/

J'ai vraiment pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire en ce moment mais j'essaierai de poster la suite rapidement d'ailleurs le chapitre 6 est pratiquement fini donc sera posté au plus tard dans la semaine.

En attendant, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre et je rappelle que One Piece ne m'appartient pas mais appartient à Oda-sensei (même si tout le monde le sait déjà.)

Comme toujours, je remercie ma béta, La vague folle d'avoir corrigé ce chapitre ! Et je remercie également July D. Black pour son commentaire.

Bon, je vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps, bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

« -Hum... »

Elle ne l'écoutait pas vraiment jusqu'à présent, une autre question lui trottant dans la tête.

« - Pourquoi... »

Le jeune homme la fixa.

« - Pourquoi un type comme toi est devenu pirate ? »

La question qui à la base n'était pas forcément un compliment pour le brun le fit sourire. Il se l'était posée de nombreuses fois et désormais, la réponse lui apparaissait comme une évidence.

« - Je veux devenir libre et fort. Fit-il des étoiles dans les yeux.

-Oui, bon...libre, d'accord. Mais fort, c'est discutable. Rit-elle.

-Tu verras ! Un jour, je serais un pirate puissant.

-Mouais, si tu le dis... »

La discussion continua alors jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. Enfin, John parlait et Diamond se contentait d'écouter silencieusement et d'acquiescer de temps à autre si l'envie lui prenait. Elle devait dire que la naïveté du jeune homme l'amusait un peu. La nuit commençait à tomber n'aiguisant que plus l'appétit des deux pirates. Ils allèrent au réfectoire espérant se rassasier.

Assise à une table, la jeune marine mangeait son plat sous les yeux de John, le jeune pirate, qui assis en face d'elle la regardait. Ce qui n'échappait pas à Marco assis plus loin :

« - J'aurais pas donné cher de sa vie si je les avais pas suivi. Fit Marco, sérieux.

-Voyons, tu dramatises trop les choses. Rit légèrement Thatch qui essayait de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Oui, c'est vrai, elle l'a juste enfermé. Il aurait pu mourir mais sinon rien de plus. Fit Marco ironique. En tout cas, je la sens pas cette fille, elle a pas l'air claire.

- C'est juste que Diamond-chan est un peu...sauvage, dirons-nous...mais ça a du bon aussi. Fit un Thatch tout sourire.

- C'est juste que tu veux te la faire, fit Marco en souriant en coin.

- Pas du tout, fit Thatch en riant.

- En attendant vu comment elle t'apprécie y a peu de chances que ça arrive, se moqua Ace. »

|Quelques jours plus tard|

Elle était accoudée à la rambarde regardant le vent balancer doucement l'océan créant de petites vagues. Le temps était plutôt calme mais l'air assez frais rappelait l'arrivée imminente de l'hiver.  
Elle ferma les yeux. Combien de temps devrait-elle encore passer sur ce navire ? Elle fût sortie de ses pensées par le son de la voix de Marco qui criait les directives aux autres pirates. Cela faisait 2 jours de cela que les pirates avaient repéré une île et à en juger par leurs réactions ils en étaient heureux. Enfin, ils n'étaient pas les seuls, elle allait enfin pouvoir renouveler sa garde-robe qui était comment dire...quasi-inexistante ?

Après avoir accosté, les commandants décidèrent de faire des groupes, elle fût chargée avec John de s'occuper des provisions et de s'acheter de nouveaux vêtements.  
Le bateau s'était amarré dans un coin plutôt isolé de l'île, Ils durent donc marcher pendant de longues minutes avant de n'apercevoir la ville. Le paysage de l'île n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, elle était peu dense en végétation mais restait tout de même jolie par son architecture.

Arrivés sur la grande place, Ace décida qu'il valait mieux qu'ils se séparent. Il s'en alla donc seul au marché de l'île afin de remplir les tâches que lui avait confié Thatch, laissant la jeune femme se coltiner l'autre empoté -comme elle aimait le surnommer- pendant le reste de la matinée.

Ils entrèrent dans une première boutique, Diamond essaya de nombreux vêtements mais jugeant qu'ils ne lui plaisaient pas ils en ressortirent quelques minutes plus tard.  
Ils firent ensuite un tour pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes histoire de trouver un magasin qui conviendrait un tant soit peu à la jeune femme dont les goûts n'était pas des plus simples ce qui fit soupirer John plus d'une fois car sa patience était soumise à rude épreuve. Après une heure à visiter toute sorte de boutiques, Diamond décida finalement de s'arrêter dans une en particulier. C'était un petit magasin sans grande prétention mais dont les vêtements semblaient avoir attiré l'intérêt de la jeune femme, elle y entra et en ressortit quelques instants plus tard, deux sacs à la main qu'elle balança à John comme pour lui dire de les porter. Son choix s'était arrêté sur une tenue plutôt simple, un bermuda et un débardeur, en bref, la même tenue que ses précédents vêtements.

Il était désormais un peu plus de 14h et l'estomac de notre chère marine commençait peu à peu à se manifester. Ils se dirigèrent vers la fontaine de la place principale l'endroit où ils avaient décidé de se retrouver, avant de n'apercevoir quelques minutes plus tard le commandant les rejoindre.

Finalement, nos pirates allèrent manger dans une sorte de bar-restaurant dont la décoration faisait vivement penser à celle d'un saloon. Sur les murs de bois, trônaient différents avis de recherches encadrés ainsi que des trophées qu'elle devina être de chasse. Aussitôt entrés, ils furent accueillis par une femme à la longue chevelure rousse vêtue d'une robe rose pastel au décolleté proéminent surmontée d'un tablier blanc qu'elle épousseta en les saluant. Elle leur désigna une table leur demandant de s'y asseoir pendant qu'elle alla chercher les menus. Diamond s'assit soupirant, pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils aillent dans ce genre de restaurants ?

«- Voici les menus, fit-elle d'une voix mielleuse en brandissant les cartes aux deux hommes assis.

- Merci, répondirent-ils en souriant.»

La jeune marine, elle, se contenta de grommeler un petit ''merci'' à demi-étouffé avant de presque arracher le menu des mains de la serveuse qui la dévisagea d'un regard mauvais, regard que notre jeune marine ne se fît pas prier de rendre.  
La rousse commença alors à la défier des yeux tout en parlant à Ace, un léger sourire arrogant sur ses lèvres n'hésitant pas à se baisser de temps à autre laissant la peau nue de son décolleté paraître. Elle ricanait intérieurement, qu'est-ce qu'elle pensait faire comme ça ? La rendre jalouse ? D'autant plus que le brun ne semblait même pas remarquer son petit manège trop concentré sur la carte. La jeune marine afficha un sourire victorieux. La rousse frustrée se mit alors à discuter avec le brun, lui expliquant qu'elle était nouvelle ici tout en essayant d'obtenir le plus d'informations possible sur le commandant lui envoyant des regards aguicheurs de temps à autre ce qui ne semblait pas vraiment affecter celui-ci qui arborait son habituel sourire malicieux. La jeune marine se sentait agacée, non pas que cela l'énervait de le voir flirter avec des femmes, non. Mais déjà qu'elle n'appréciait pas spécialement sa compagnie si en plus de ça elle devait supporter cette bimbo et leur discussion dénuée d'intérêt, elle ne risquait pas de rester calme longtemps. Décidant qu'elle en avait assez entendu, elle interrompit leur discussion.

« - Bon, si c'est pas trop demandé, je vais prendre ça, fit-elle en désignant une entrecôte sur la carte. Et toi, tu prends quoi ? Continua-t-elle en fixant désormais John. »

Le dit John fût d'abord surpris. Depuis quand lui adressait-elle la parole ?

« -Euh, je vais prendre la même chose, fit-il.

-D'accord. Et toi, tu prendras quoi ? Fit-elle d'un ton sec en fixant Ace. »

Le jeune homme fût étonné par le ton employé par la jeune femme mais n'en fit rien.

« -La même chose qu'eux, fit-il en se retournant vers la serveuse.

- Excellent choix ! C'est la spécialité du chef ! Lui-fit-elle, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres. »

La rousse alla d'abord en cuisine transmettre la commande au chef avant de ne retourner à son comptoir et de jeter de temps à autre un regard en direction du pirate tout en envoyant des regards défiants à la brune qui ne se gênait pas pour lui en renvoyer à chaque fois qu'elle en avait l'occasion.

| Quelques instants plus tard |

La serveuse revint vers eux deux assiettes à la main et son habituel sourire agaçant aux lèvres.  
Il était temps, la jeune marine commençait à se demander quand elle allait voir son repas arriver.  
Elle déposa délicatement les assiettes sur la table en bois avant de ne proposer aux pirates de leur servir un rafraîchissement ce qu'ils acceptèrent. Elle prit le verre d'Ace et le remplis, feignant de l'avoir lâcher involontairement elle laissa le liquide transparent se répandre sur son bas, le surprenant.

« - Je suis vraiment navrée, s'excusa-t-elle en employant un ton faussement désolé. Je vais de ce pas chercher une serviette.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, fit-il en souriant essayant de rassurer la jeune femme qui donnait l'impression de paniquer. »

La rousse sourit légèrement à l'entente de la réponse du brun. Elle regarda alors Diamond un sourire satisfait aux lèvres l'air de lui dire qu'elle venait de gagner. Diamond se sentait de plus en plus énervée, elle se mit alors à fixer son assiette et puis se détendant un peu, elle engouffra -toujours aussi délicatement- une bouchée de son plat dans sa bouche laissant le goût taquiner ses papilles, lorsqu'une idée lui vint à l'esprit, elle sourit légèrement.  
La jeune femme commença à toussoter tout en grimaçant feignant que le goût n'était pas celui escompté. Elle était bien décidée à ne pas laisser cette femme s'en tirer ainsi. Elle laissa la rousse s'en aller avant de s'exclamer.

« - Serveuse !

-Oui, répondit la dite serveuse qui se dirigeait désormais dans sa direction un sourire hypocrite aux lèvres.

-Cette entrecôte a un goût infect. Fit-elle sans détour tout en affichant un regard défiant. »

La serveuse perdu son air triomphant, Diamond sourit.

« -Dites-moi, vous comptez rester longtemps ici ou vous allez m'en apporter une autre ? »

La rousse se sentait agacée, son sourire avait été remplacé par un regard mauvais.

«- Je m'excuse fit-elle, tout en faisant une courbette. Je vais de ce pas en informer le chef pour qu'il rectifie le problème. Continua-t-elle, avant de s'en aller, énervée. »

Diamond sourit, satisfaite. Ça devrait lui clouer le bec pendant un bon moment à celle-là !

«- T'abuse, elle est bonne cette entrecôte. »

Mais de quoi se mêlait-il celui-là ? Il venait tout casser juste au moment où elle se réjouissait !

« -Non, elle ne l'est pas, fit-elle agacée.

-Elle est nouvelle t'aurais pas du être aussi dure avec elle, fit-il.

-Ouais bah si elle faisait son boulot correctement au lieu de draguer les clients, il y aurait pas de problèmes ! »

John rit à la remarque.

« -Mademoiselle, l'insensible serait-elle jalouse ? Lança-t-il, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres. »

La remarque du brun eut le don de l'agacer, elle décida de lui rétorquer d'un bon coup de pied dans le genou.

« -Aie ! Mais ça fait mal, se plaignit-il. J'ai rien dit en plus.

-Moi non plus, j'ai rien fait. Fit-elle en souriant malicieusement. »

La jeune femme s'apprêtait à reparler lorsque la serveuse revint.

« -Voici votre plat et je m'excuse encore pour le désagrément. Lança-t-elle pas très convaincue elle même de ce qu'elle disait.

-Mouais. Répondit-elle avant de lancer un petit ''merci''.

- Je vous souhaite un bon appétit, fit-elle avant de s'éclipser tout en souriant à Ace qui ne la remarqua même pas.»

La brune s'étonnait elle-même, pourquoi était-elle autant énervée ?

Finalement, une heure plus tard, ils finirent enfin leurs repas et l'heure de payer arriva.

« - Vous voulez l'addition ? Demanda la rousse -toujours aussi agaçante-

- Non, on peut partir sans payer si tu préfères. Rétorqua la brune agacée.

- Excusez-la, elle est un peu à cran, fit John essayant de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Je vois ça, fit-elle en souriant avant d'orienter son regard vers Diamond. »

Ace regardait les deux femmes ne comprenant pas trop pourquoi elles comportaient ainsi. Il avait beau essayer de comprendre, il n'arrivait pas.

« - Quoi ? Tu me cherches ? Lança la jeune marine à la serveuse. »

Pour la première fois depuis leur entrée dans le restaurant la rousse admis la rivalité qu'elle portait envers la brune.

«- Et si c'était le cas ? Sourit-elle. »

La brune sentait la colère monter de plus en plus en elle lorsqu'elle sentit une main sur son épaule lui indiquant de se calmer. Elle se retourna et vit Ace qui s'était levé voulant la dissuader de faire quoi que ce soit sous les regards des autres clients du petit restaurant qui s'étaient maintenant pris d'intérêt pour la scène.

« - Calme-toi, tu vas trop loin, fit John. »

Elle se mit à fixer les deux jeunes hommes avant de ne lâcher, énervée.

« - Bah, c'est ça, défendez la, tant que vous y êtes.»

C'en était trop, voilà qu'ils prenaient sa défense maintenant ! Il valait mieux qu'elle s'en aille si elle ne voulait pas défigurer l'autre pimbêche maquillée à outrance. Excédée, elle s'en alla donc, sous les regards étonnés des deux hommes qui ne savaient pas ce qui lui prenait et de la serveuse satisfaite.  
Les deux hommes s'excusèrent rapidement auprès de la serveuse avant de ne partir sans payer évidemment plus préoccupés par la jeune femme que par autre chose, non pas qu'ils auraient payer en temps normal, mais bon...

De son côté, Diamond arpentait désormais les différentes allées qui constituaient cette île dans le seul but de se détendre. Bizarrement, elle n'y arrivait pas. Il y avait tellement de questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête.  
Cela devait faire une bonne demi-heure qu'elle s'interrogeait tout en marchant, elle était épuisée. Après avoir traversé une énième ruelle, elle finit par finalement tomber sur un commerce, un bar qui plus est. Elle décida d'y entrer, boire un coup ne lui ferait que du bien. Celui-ci n'avait pas l'air si différent de l'autre. Assis sur leurs chaises en bois, des hommes buvaient leurs verres tout en jouant à différents jeux d'argents.

Elle s'assit au comptoir et fût saluée par le barman. Elle sourit, elle allait enfin pouvoir se détendre. L'homme posa un verre devant elle lui demandant quelle boisson elle aimerait goûter. Elle regarda de longues secondes l'étagère d'alcool posée en face d'elle et finit par opter pour un whisky.

Elle bût le premier verre d'une traite puis en demanda un deuxième. Elle grimaça avant de soupirer même l'alcool n'arrivait pas à la détendre. Décidant qu'elle en avait assez, elle quitta le bar suivi de près par un homme loin d'être sobre.

« - Hé ma jolie, ça te dit de passer du bon temps avec moi. Fit le vieillard ivre tout en posant sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. »

Diamond n'en fit rien, elle se contenta d'arracher violemment la main de l'ivrogne de son épaule continuant de marcher le long de la ruelle tout en espérant que l'homme arrêterait de l'agacer.

« - Soit pas si sauvage allez viens, on va passer du bon temps.»

Elle se tût. Déjà qu'elle était énervée, si lui aussi s'y mettait, elle allait craquer. Elle décida de ne rien faire mais c'était sans compter sur l'homme qui continuait de l'importuner, il reposa sa main sur l'épaule, la regardant maintenant d'un regard malsain.  
S'en était trop, la jeune marine lui envoya son meilleur coup de pied retourné qui fit s'écraser l'homme lamentablement au sol. Pensant qu'il allait bel et bien la laisser tranquille cette fois, elle s'en alla. Avant de ne sentir une main la tirer, et de n'entendre la même voix agaçante.

« - Sale garce. Fit-il avant de n'asséner un violent coup au visage de Diamond, qui s'effondra au sol. »

La jeune femme qui n'avait pas vu le coup venir se releva douloureusement avant de constater le sang dévaler lentement le bas de ses lèvres ce qui fit naître en elle un profond sentiment de rancune. Elle voulu lui asséner un autre coup mais fût devancée par l'homme qui l'ayant saisi par le cou la soulevait désormais du sol tout en la plaquant contre le mur. Elle commença à se débattre, le griffant, le frappant mais rien n'y faisait. l'homme ne la lâchait pas, au contraire il resserrait de plus en plus la prise autour du cou de la jeune fille qui commençait maintenant à suffoquer. Il lui devenait de plus en plus difficile de respirer pourtant à travers sa respiration saccadée, elle réussit à sortir une phrase.

« - L-lâche... Moi... Si...non... »

L'homme la regarda d'un œil emplis de mépris, tout en resserrant sa prise sur son cou comme pour lui faire comprendre sa position.

« -Sinon, quoi ? Hein ? Fit-il un sourire narquois aux lèvres avant de se mettre à ricaner. »

La jeune femme le fixa, de la haine remplaçant son habituel regard dénué d'expression. Elle se mit à gigoter espérant le faire lâcher prise ce qui fit ricaner l'homme dont les rires résonnaient maintenant dans toute la ruelle se mêlant aux cris et aux gémissements de la jeune femme. Bientôt, elle arrivait de moins en moins à respirer, elle avait beau se débattre, dans la position dans laquelle elle était, elle n'arrivait pas à rivaliser avec la force de l'homme.  
Elle laissa des larmes de haine et de frustration couler, dévalant lentement ses joues. Repensant à son rêve de devenir une puissante marine, Les larmes se mirent à ruisseler de plus en plus abondamment le long de son visage terminant leur course sur le sol pavé de la ruelle. Elle se maudissait de ne pas pouvoir se défendre face à un pirate de bas étage. Elle se sentait faible, impuissante. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à se défendre ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle tout simplement pas à lui décocher un simple coup de pied ? Elle était colonel !  
Le regard qu'affichait l'homme montrait qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à la voir pleurer de la sorte. Elle se reprit alors, si elle devait mourir, elle ne laisserait pas à cet homme la joie de la voir souffrir, non. L'homme desserra peu à peu sa prise laissant la jeune femme, impuissante, glisser le long du mur avant de ne s'écraser au sol. Il s'accroupit face à elle et en lui tenant le visage de sa main droite, ajouta :

« - Tu sais, si tu m'avais suivi, tout ça ne serait pas arrivé. »

Diamond sentait la haine bouillonner en elle. Elle reprit son habituel regard.

« - Je n'aurais jamais suivi un fumier comme toi. Répondit-elle tout en lui crachant au visage. »

L'homme fût d'abord étonné par le geste de la jeune marine. Il s'essuya ensuite le visage, et la saisi par le col.

« - Tu veux jouer à ça, hein ? Fit-il d'un ton qui montrait extrêmement bien son exaspération. »

Il sortit un couteau de sa poche laissant deviner à la marine ce que le sort lui réservait.

«- Je t'ai pourtant donné une deuxième chance, tant pis ! Cria-t-il avant de ne dirigea son couteau vers elle. »

Elle ferma les yeux laissant un léger cri d'effroi s'échapper de ses lèvres tout en espérant que cela atténuerait la douleur. Elle se sentit glisser comme tomber puis...

Aucun bruit ne se fit entendre.

Rien...

Le silence...

Elle n'avait rien ressenti...

Rien du tout...

Était-elle...

...

morte ?

La jeune marine rouvrit les yeux voulant s'assurer de l'exactitude de ce qu'elle venait de se dire avant de ne les écarquiller voyant qu'elle n'était ni morte ni en train de rêver.  
Devant elle se tenait un jeune homme, brun, aux cheveux mi-lisses mi-bouclés, un air soucieux décorant son visage et un katana à la main qu'il avait planté auparavant dans le torse du pirate.

John.

C'était son nom.

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre 5, comme dit plus haut, le chapitre 6 est pratiquement prêt, il reste quelques modifications à faire.

Donc, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Des idées sur ce qu'il pourrait se passer après ?

Une petite review ? :3

Je remercie d'ailleurs ceux qui lisent cette fic et qui la suivent ! ^^


	7. Chapitre 6

Hey, hey, tout le monde ! Voici le 6 ème chapitre ( chapitre qui aura un grand impact sur le comportement de Diamond par la suite ^^ )

Je rappelle que One Piece ne m'appartient et que je ne possède que l'histoire et mes OC. J'en profite également pour remercier ceux qui ont laissés une review et/ou suivent cette histoire, merci à vous :)

Bon, je ne vais pas vous embêter plus longtemps, bonne lecture !

* * *

Elle resta comme ça, bouche-bée de longues secondes.

Que faisait-il là ?

Elle fût d'autant plus étonnée lorsque le jeune homme lui adressa la parole.

«- Tu vas bien ? Fit-il en s'accroupissant devant elle.»

Elle mit assez de temps à répondre, elle n'arrivait pas à croire que le petit John, ce gamin aux airs fragiles et stupides pouvait être fort. Elle se sentait vexée d'un coup.

«- Mouais, je vais bien, fit-elle en se relevant avant de ne retomber.

- Bien sûr, ça se voit, t'as l'air d'aller super bien, soupira-t-il ironiquement.»

Le jeune homme s'accroupit alors dos à elle comme pour lui dire d'y grimper.

Diamond le fixa alors de longues secondes ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait faire.

«- Monte, fit-il. La jeune femme le fixa, étonnée.

- ...

- Allez, monte, tu vois bien que tu n'es pas en état de marcher.»

La marine devait avouer qu'il avait raison, même si elle le voulait elle ne pourrait possiblement pas marcher dans l'état dans lequel elle était.

Elle ne répondit rien et grimpa sur son dos, se contentant juste de regarder ailleurs. Elle était encore sous le choc.

Il s'était passé beaucoup trop de choses d'un coup, cet homme, John. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser.

Elle se sentit d'autant plus faible lorsqu'elle toucha ses lèvres encore ensanglantées lui rappelant ce qui venait de se produire. Elle sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais il n'était pas le moment de faiblir, elle devait laisser paraître le moins de choses possible. Elle ne laisserait plus jamais à personne le plaisir de la voir pleurer.

Elle ne devait pas paraître faible, non, elle ne le voulait pas. La brune vit le brun extirper un escargophone de sa poche et contacter un homme.

Qu'elle devina être Ace au son de sa voix. Le commandant finit par arriver à l'endroit où ils avaient convenu de se rejoindre.

«- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivée ? Fit-il en fixant Diamond.»

La principale concernée ne répondit rien, elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler.

«- Elle s'es-

- Je suis tombée !»

Le brun se tût, comprenant soudainement qu'elle n'avait pas forcément envie d'étaler le sujet devant tout le monde ce qui se confirma lorsqu'en lui chuchotant à l'oreille, la brune ajouta.

«- Toi, t'as pas intérêt à l'ouvrir.»

Ace, lui, se contenta de répondre par un ''je vois'' pas convaincu pour un sou.

Il voyait bien qu'elle ne disait pas la vérité. Comment pouvait-elle avoir de telles blessures si elle n'était que tombée ? Il n'en fit rien voyant lui aussi qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'en parler.

|De retour sur le Moby-Dick|

Elle vit Thatch se diriger vers eux avec un sourire qui disparût comme instantanément lorsqu'il aperçu Diamond. Elle soupira intérieurement, elle espérait franchement qu'il n'allait pas commencer lui aussi mais c'était peine perdue.

«- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivée ? Fit-il en fixant, Diamond, l'air inquiet.»

Une partie d'elle était agacée qu'il se mêle de ce qui ne le regarde pas et l'autre partie, elle, était touchée qu'il s'inquiète pour elle. Seulement, malheureusement pour lui, c'était la partie agacée qui dominait le plus en elle. C'est donc avec toujours autant de gentillesse qu'elle lui répondit sans même le regarder.

«- Je suis tombée.

- Mais commen-

- Je Suis Tombée. Continua-t-elle, j'ai pas le droit ?»

Thatch ne répondit pas décontenancé par la jeune femme, ce qui fit sourire Marco qui assis sur un tonneau plus loin avait assisté à toute la scène.

«- Quoi qu'il en soit, il faut aller te soigner. Lança Ace, interrompant la conversation.»

Diamond se retourna vers lui, presque reconnaissante envers lui pour son intervention. Le brun sourit et fixa John, lui demandant d'accompagner la jeune femme à l'infirmerie. Ils entrèrent et furent salués par trois infirmières, une brune à la chevelure aux reflets orangés, une blonde et une autre aux cheveux de jais surmontés d'un petit foulard fleuri qu'elle avait noué. Chacune était toutes aussi souriantes les unes que les autres, bizarrement, la jeune marine eût un mauvais pressentiment. Elle décida de ne pas y prêter attention et focalisa son attention sur leurs robes. Des robes beige, décolletées, une ''légère'' impression de déjà-vu flotta dans l'air.

«- Assieds-toi là, fit la blonde d'un ton sec tout en s'asseyant à son bureau.»

Diamond s'exécuta, un peu surprise... La brune s'avança alors vers elle.

«- Tu as l'air d'aller mieux depuis la dernière fois. Fit-elle en souriant.»

Diamond se contenta de hocher la tête.

«- Je sais pas qui t'as fait ça mais en tout cas, il t'a pas raté, constata la brune en riant légèrement.»

Ce qui au contraire ne fit pas rire la jeune marine.

«- Bon trêve de plaisanterie, soignons ça, lança la blonde.»

«- Toujours aussi rabat-joie, hein, Aimi ? Taquina la jeune femme aux cheveux de jais.»

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la dite Aimi qui continua simplement de faire ce qu'elle faisait. La marine ne se sentait pas vraiment à sa place depuis le début, non pas qu'elle en avait envie. Non. Mais...

«- Si c'est pas trop demandé, vous pourriez me soigner ? Lança Diamond, un peu...impatiente ?» Avant de ne murmurer un petit ''s'il-vous-plaît''.

La blonde qui n'ayant pratiquement pas parlé depuis le début se leva soudainement et fixa la jeune femme avant ne s'asseoir sur le tabouret posé en face d'elle, elle saisit un coton qu'elle avait préalablement imbibé d'un liquide incolore et le pressa violemment contre la joue bleuâtre de la jeune femme la faisant tressaillir par moment. Elle avait l'air étonnamment calme.

«- Aie, cria-t-elle plusieurs fois, ça fait mal !

- C'est pas moi qui t'es dit de te faire amocher, hein. Lança la blonde qui était agacée par le comportement de la jeune femme.»

Elle pressa alors encore une fois le coton contre les lèvres de la jeune fille, cette fois. Essuyant ainsi le sang qui les teintait.

Finalement, la blonde finit par terminer de soigner, la laissant partir non, sans lui adresser un regard ''troublant''. Pour Diamond, le mauvais pressentiment qu'elle avait en entrant se confirma, quelque chose lui disait qu'elle allait devoir se méfier de cette infirmière maintenant...

* * *

Cette soirée-là, elle n'avait pas dîné avec tout le monde, elle n'avait parlé à personne et avait prétexté se sentir mal. A la nuit tombée, après s'être assurée que personne n'était plus là. Elle sortit se rafraîchir sur le pont.

Accoudée à la rambarde, elle réfléchissait à diverses choses, le vent berçait doucement ses cheveux au gré de son intensité. Elle humait lentement l'odeur marine de l'océan espérant que cela lui changerait les idées seulement rien n'y faisait. Elle commença à repenser à cette journée. A ce qui s'était passé... Quand allait-elle retourner à la marine ? Elle en avait marre.

Elle ne remarqua pas Ace qui vint s'accouder près d'elle.

«- C'est agréable. Fit-il tout en fermant les yeux.»

Elle le fixa, elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de lui, il avait l'air si serein. Une serveuse murmura-t-elle...

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui en lui avait attiré cette femme. Était-ce lié au physique ? A la personnalité ? Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir, elle soupira et finit par détourner son regard vers les étoiles lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux. C'était désormais lui qui la fixait.

«- Diamond.»

Elle écarquilla les yeux en signe de surprise, cela devait être la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom.

La jeune femme se retourna vers lui. Il s'approcha de plus en plus d'elle et s'arrêta face à elle et soulevant délicatement son menton, il examina son visage. L'obscurité ne lui permettait pas de voir grand chose mais il remarqua tout de même le pansement assez imposant qui trônait sur le bas de sa joue cachant une partie de son visage. Sa main maintenant posée sur la joue de la jeune femme, Il posa son regard sur les yeux troublés de celle-ci.

«- Tu t'es sacrément faite amochée, rit-il.»

La jeune femme, vexée, ne prêta d'abord pas attention aux mots du jeune homme avant de ne réaliser quelque chose.

«- Qui t'as dit ça ? Fit-elle froidement.

- Quoi ?

- Qui t'as dit ce qu'il m'était arrivée ? Répéta-t-elle.

- Ah, ça...»

Le jeune homme s'apprêtait à parler lorsqu'il fût coupé par la jeune femme.

«- C'est lui, hein ? C'est lui, avoue ! Rétorqua-t-elle avant de ne s'en aller sous le regard étonné du commandant. Je vais lui faire avaler sa langue, moi !»

Le jeune homme comprit instantanément de quoi parlait la jeune marine, il ne voulait pas que cela retombe sur John qui n'avait rien fait de mal dans l'histoire au contraire.

«- Il ne pensait pas à mal, il s'inquiétait juste pour toi, fit Ace en lui saisissant le poignet. Et puis, j'avais compris...»

Diamond se tût. Elle tira sur son poignet dans l'espoir de le faire lâcher, ce qu'il ne fit pas au contraire il resserra sa prise sur celui-ci, obligeant la jeune à le regarder.

«- Pourquoi essayes-tu de paraître forte ? Lui demanda-t-il, en la fixant dans les yeux.»

''Pourquoi essayes-tu de paraître forte ?'' Ces mots résonnèrent dans sa tête, s'entrechoquant.

La jeune femme resta là bouche-bée, elle ne savait pas quoi dire. C'était comme si pour la première fois, quelqu'un avait réussi à faire tomber son masque. Il avait vu juste mais elle avait trop de fierté pour l'admettre.

«- Je suis forte ! Rétorqua-t-elle, en détournant son regard.

- Pourquoi te mens-tu à toi-même ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

- Je m'inquiète pour toi ! Répondit-il, avant de n'ajouter, en tant que ton commandant...»

Bizarrement, Diamond eu comme l'impression que quelque par en elle ce n'était pas ce qu'elle attendait, comme si elle était déçue, elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Voyant son air soucieux, Le commandant ajouta.

«- Alors tu n'as pas besoin de paraître forte avec nous. Nous sommes nakama...»

* * *

Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre, alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

A partir du prochain chapitre, Diamond commencera à s'ouvrir peu à peu et à devenir un peu plus sociable avec nos pirates ^^


End file.
